User blog:Codgod13/Analyzation Episode 1: Masterchief
Alrgith, for those wondering, Analyzation is a series I will be putting out. I will either debunk a massively overrated character (or a character who constantly wins) or show why a character who is beaten a lot is actually quite good. I will do this once twice a week. I will take suggestions, and when I have my own ideas I will let people vote on which I should do next. Now, anyone who has been on this wiki for long knows which category the chief falls into, setls lets get right into it. Weapons Handguns: One key part of a space marine is his weapons. They have to be very advanced. Now, one of Chief's signature weapons his his M6G magnum pistol. It carries an 8 round magazine of 50. cal magnum rounds. Remind me, what other weapon fires this round? Oh yeah, the S&W model 500. A handgun that already exists fires this bullet. It does have only 5 bullets in the cylinder, but think about this: Halo takes place approximately 500 years after present day. That means a 500 year technological leap. Think back 500 years: The newest technology was the nest of bees. Compare the difference between the nest of bees and the Model 500, and the Model 500 and M6G. Another 50 cal handgun is the very well known desert eagle. It doesn't have quite the same cartridge, but get this; the range of each handgun is 50 meters. That's a 500 year gap, and they both shoot the exact same range. Rifles: Another weapon used by chief is the MA5C assault rifle. This weapon fires a 7.62 mm cartridge. Most modern battle rifles also fire this cartridge. Heck, even some rifles made ''fifty years ''ago fire this (i.e, FN FAL.) Now, most modern assault rifles don't use this cartridge. However, the M4 Beowulf fires a much larger .458 SOCOM round that is bigger than the round fired by the MA5C. The weapon also only fires 300 metres. Almost all modern AR's can top that, but to list a few: FAD, M4, SCAR-L, FAMAS G2, FN F2000, you get the idea. Armor Ha. You never thought I would be able to own this, would you? Well you are wrong. A much more limited version of this armor actually exists, in the form of the Sarcos II. This suit allows full mobility while having huge increase in endurance, and letting the wearer lift objects weighing 250 lbs with minimal strain. Not to mention this suit weights 150 lbs, while John's weighs half a ton. However, unlike John's suit, the sacros can't read your mind. However, that suit also exists. The suit HAL 5 by Cyberdyne (cookie to whoever finds out what those reference first without looking it up) can actualy read your mind. Not only can it increase physical performance by five times the norm, but also, well, yeah, it reads your mind. Whenever, you move, it is done by your brain sending signals through your nervous system to your muscles. When this happens, it sends small biosignals through your skin. The HAL (Hybrid assistive limb) catches these and moves along with you. After user input, the final options for episode two are in: Debunking Predator Boosting HOTD gang Category:Blog posts